theisticsatanismwikiaorg-20200213-history
André Gagné
André Gagné is an Associate Professor of Early Christian History and Literature at Concordia University in Montreal, Quebec, Canada. Prior to his arrival at Concordia, Gagné taught from 2005-2008 at the Joint Department of Religious Studies at Laurentian University in Sudbury, Ontario, Canada. He has a B.Th. (2001) and Master of Arts (2003) from l'Université de Montréal, and a conjoint Ph.D. from l'Université catholique de Louvain and l'Université de Montréal (2008). His areas of expertise are New Testament Gospels, Gospel of Thomas, Gospel of Judas, Nag Hammadi Library, Gnosticism, and methods of biblical interpretation.[http://theology.concordia.ca/documents/GAGNE_interview_Bible.pdf Interview on Reading the Bible Today in Hi-Fi.] He has written a number of articles and book chapters on New Testament exegesis and on the Apocryphal Gospels, and he is currently working on a commentary of the Gospel of Thomas FQRSC Project on the Gospel of Thomas (in French). funded by the Fonds québecois de recherche sur la société et la culture. As a collaborator on la bibliothèque copte de Nag Hammadi (BCNH) project at l'Université Laval, Gagné is responsible for the publication of the critical edition, translation and commentary of the Gospel of Thomas in the BCNH collection. His research on the Gospel of Judas has led him to question the way experts of the National Geographic Society (NGS)Kasser, Rudolphe, Marvin Meyer, and Gregor Wurst. The Gospel of Judas (Second Edition). Washington D.C.: National Geographic, 2008. p.29. understand the character and role of Judas Iscariot in the Gospel of Judas.See Northern Life article entitled: Religion Professor Disputes Translation of Judas Gospel. Gagné's main argument rests on his translation of the Greco-Coptic term apophasis as denial. According to him, the opening lines of the Judas Gospel should not be translated as "the secret word of declaration by which Jesus spoke in conversation with Judas Iscariot" but rather as "the secret word of the denial by which Jesus spoke in conversation with Judas Iscariot" (Gospel of Judas 33:1).André Gagné, "A Critical Note on the Meaning of APOPHASIS in Gospel of Judas 33:1." Laval théologique et philosophique 63 (2007): 377-83. Gagné also noticed other translation problems in the Gospel of Judas and pointed out by scholars such as April DeConickApril D. DeConick, The Thirteenth Apostle: What the Gospel of Judas Really Says. London: Continuum, 2007. of Rice University and Louis PainchaudLouis Painchaud, "À propos de la (re)découverte de l’Évangile de Judas." Laval théologique et philosophique 62 (2006): 553-568. of l'Université Laval. Gagné's conclusion is that the Judas Gospel is the story of the denial of true salvation for Judas.Read April DeConick's Forbidden Gospels Blog on Gagné's article. Gagné is a member of several learned societies such as the Society of Biblical Literature, the European Association of Biblical Studies and l'Association catholique des études bibliques au Canada. He has also been awarded the 2010 CCSL Outstanding Contribution Award for excellency in teaching and student mentorship.[http://cjournal.concordia.ca/archives/20100415/2010_ccsl_and_cuvi_awards_gala.php See article in the Concordia Journal, April 15, 2010] The same year, Gagné was awarded the New Scholar Award at Concordia University. The award recognizes outstanding scholarly achievement by a tenure-track faculty member.Program of Dean's Awards ceremony held on October 15, 2010 Publications Selected Publications: * André Gagné, Alain Gignac, Sylvie Paquette Lessard, eds. Vivant qui fait vivre. Esprit, éthique et résurrection dans le Nouveau Testament. Mélanges offerts à la professeure Odette Mainville''. (Sciences bibliques, études 22), Montreal, Médiaspaul, 2011. * André Gagné, "Connaissance, identité et androgynéité. Conditions du salut dans l'Évangile selon Thomas." Pages 131-147 in [http://www.fides.qc.ca/livre.php?id=403&cwid=0 Pratiques et constructions du corps en christianisme]. (Héritage et Projet 75). Edited by M. Allard, D. Couture and J.-G. Nadeau. Montreal: Fides, 2009. * André Gagné, "Pourquoi Judas est-il un personnage maudit?" Pages 83–6 in [http://www.livresquebecois.com/livre.asp?id=pzjuabpesaju&/la-bible-le-nouveau-testament/1 La Bible: le Nouveau Testament]. (Collection 25 questions). Montreal: Novalis, 2008. * André Gagné, "Quels sont les textes originaux ou les plus vieux exemplaires disponibles des évangiles?" Pages 37–40, in La Bible: le Nouveau Testament. (Collection 25 questions). Montreal: Novalis, 2008. * André Gagné, "Comment les quatre évangiles que nous connaissons ont-ils été choisis?" Pages 32–7, in La Bible: le Nouveau Testament. (Collection 25 questions). Montreal: Novalis, 2008. * André Gagné, "La Visite de Dieu dans l'Instruction sur les Deux Esprits (1QS 3:13-4:26): Caractérisation de la communauté de Qumrân et de ses ennemis." Pages 205-16 in [http://www.brill.nl/default.aspx?partid=210&pid=28248 Defining Identities: We, You, and the Other in the Dead Sea Scrolls.] Proceedings of the Fifth Meeting of the IOQS in Groningen. (Studies on the Texts of the Desert of Judah 70). Edited by F. García Martínez and M. Popović. Leiden: Brill, 2008. * André Gagné, "A Critical Note on the Meaning of APOPHASIS in Gospel of Judas 33:1." Laval théologique et philosophique 63 (2007): 377-83. * André Gagné, "De l'intentio operis à l'intentio lectoris. Essai herméneutique à partir de l'épisode du démoniaque de Gérasa (Mc 5,1-20)." Théologiques 12/1-2 (2004): 213-31. * Alain Gignac and André Gagné, "N'est pas fort qui croyait l'être, et sa foi n'est pas celle qu'il convenait d'avoir! Ambiguïté discursive et programmation de lecture en Rm 14." Théoforum 35 (2004): 21-46. * André Gagné, "Caractérisation des figures de Satan et de Judas dans le IVe évangile: stratégie narrative et déploiement des intrigues de conflit." Science et Esprit 55 (2003): 263-84. * André Gagné, "L'apôtre Pierre: fondement de l'Église ou adversaire de Jésus?" Scriptura: Nouvelle Série 4/2 (2002): 27-37. * André Gagné, "La libération de la femme courbée (Lc 13,10-17): une illustration du programme de théologique de l'évangile de Luc" Scriptura: Nouvelle Série 4/1 (2002): 13-25. * André Gagné, "Le démoniaque de Gérasa (Mc 5,1-20): propagande missionnaire et dénonciation sociopolitique de la communauté de Marc." Scriptura: Nouvelle Série 3/1 (2001): 104-20. References External links * Web Page: Prof. Dr. André Gagné * Concordia University * Listen to Dr. Gagné's interview on the Gospel of Thomas (in French) Category:Living people Category:Academics in Quebec Category:Biblical criticism Category:Biblical exegesis Category:Biblical scholars Category:Biblical studies Category:Concordia University faculty Category:Gnosticism Category:Université catholique de Louvain alumni Category:Laurentian University faculty Category:Université de Montréal alumni Category:Year of birth missing (living people)